


Memories of War - Epilogue

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor try to... Oh, who am I kidding. This is just an excuse for some smutty Jack/10 make up sex. This is all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of War - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the rest of the story or this won't make any sense. Jack and the Doctor's psychic link intensifies during sex to the point that they can feel each others pleasure.

 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0000fs0z/)  **  
****manip by redcirce  
**  


  
**Title:** _Memories of War - Epilogue_  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta:** By the wonderful [ perception_filter ](http://knm1234.livejournal.com/) who made it much better.  
 **Series:** _The Captain!Verse_ **Pairing:** Jack/Ten  
 **Rating:** Adult only. If under 18yrs, do not read.  
 **Warnings:**   Explicit sex  
 **Genre:** Slash, Smut, PWP   
  
  


**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL FICTION HERE** : This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for readers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from reading. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author. 

__  
manip by 100px X 100px

_Epilogue_

Jack awoke the next morning to an empty bed. That wasn't that unusual. Even though he didn’t need as much sleep as "normal" humans, the Doctor needed even less. Still he was a little disappointed. He had really wanted to spend the morning in bed cuddling. And other things.

Jack opened his mind and searched for his lover's feelings. Joy, humor, and lust flooded back to him.

"Well, somebody's in a good mood," Jack said to the empty room with a grin. He heard the sound of dishes clanking and wheels squeaking just outside the door. He closed off his emotions and turned away from the door pretending to still be asleep.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," came the Doctor's cheery voice. "I brought you breakfast in bed."

Jack could smell tea and some sort of pastry and his mouth started to water. He rolled over and sat up, ready to make a snarky comment. But at the sight of the Doctor, his breath hitched and his jaw dropped.

The Doctor was wheeling in a cart covered with tea, crescent rolls, jams, honey, and what looked like a squeeze bottle of chocolate sauce. But that wasn't what had him speechless. The Doctor was bare footed and dressed in very tight black jeans, a worn black leather jacket, and nothing else. The jacket hung open showing off his pale chest with a smattering of freckles. A line of hair ran down the Doctor's abdomen, disappearing into his unbuttoned jeans that hung low on his hips. Jack's heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest and he was hard in an instant.

_'That's my jacket,'_ Jack thought. Before he even finished this thought, his Time Lord had spooned a huge dollop of strawberry jam onto a crescent roll and was bringing it to Jack's mouth as he crawled up onto the bed.

"Oops," said the Doctor as he intentionally dropped jam onto Jack's chest. "We can't waste good food now, can we?" He slowly licked the sticky sweet off with long stokes of his tongue, making Jack moan and shiver. He could smell strawberries, leather, and the heady musk of two different Doctors. It was sensory overload and he'd had enough of being passive. He grabbed the Doctor's head in his hands, gripping his hair with his fingers, and pulling his lover into a bruising kiss. The Doctor kissed back just as passionately as he slipped his hand under the duvet and wrapped it around Jack's hard cock before pulling back. Jack wasn't sure were the crescent roll went and he didn't much care.

"If you want your jacket back, you'll have to take it off of me." The Doctor's voice was deep with passion and his eyes black with lust.

"No," Jack whispered as he reached for the Doctor's trousers and began to unzip them. "I want you wearing it while I fuck you."

The Doctor helped with his trousers and was quickly naked from the waist down. Jack pushed him back on to the bed and covered him with his body. He spread the Doctor's legs with his knees and rutted against him, their cocks rubbing together. Their moans filled the room.

Jack set back on his heels, trying to calm himself. He didn't want this over before it began. He looked down at the sight before him. The Doctor had his head pushed back into the pillow with his hair sticking out in every direction. His neck was stretched out with his pulse point throbbing, just begging to be licked. His leather-clad arms were down by his sides, his fists clutching the sheets. His bare chest was heaving as he panted and his cock looked painfully hard. Jack could feel the lust radiating from him. He had never seen the Doctor so wanton.

"Jack?" It was almost a plea rather than a question.

"I want to savor this." Jack began to run his fingers across the Doctor's neck, down to his right nipple. He circled it with his fingertips as he reached over with his other hand to the food cart and grabbed the jar of honey. Dipping two fingers in, he slowly drizzled a sticky line around the Doctor's nipples. He locked eyes with the Doctor, as he sucked the honey off of his fingers. Jack dove in with his lips and tongue, sucking and licking the pale chest clean. He flicked his tongue across the pebbled nubs and nipped them with his teeth. Beneath him his Time Lord squirmed and groaned.

Encouraged by the reaction, Jack took the chocolate sauce and squeezed it onto the Doctor's cock. He began to lick it off with the flat of his tongue, using long strokes from base to tip, before he swirled his tongue around the head, savouring the combined taste of chocolate and pre-come. The Doctor growled and jerked his hips. Jack wasn't sure how much longer either of them could hold out.

The Doctor must have sensed his thoughts; he reached into the leather jacket, pulled out a tube, and handed it to Jack.

"Please," he groaned, looking at Jack with desperate eyes.

Jack wasted no more time. He quickly prepared his lover, coated his own cock with lube, and positioned it at the Doctor's entrance.

"Captain!"

The Doctor's lust filled begging blew away the last of Jack's control, and he slammed in, balls-deep. Lowering himself down, he wrapped his arms around the leather-clad back, inhaling the scent of his two Doctors at once. It was intoxicating.

He licked and nipped his lover's neck as he continued to thrust hard and fast. The Doctor groaned and arched up into him, signaling his release. The ecstasy of his lover's orgasm roared through the pleasure center of Jack's mind. Two more strokes and he was coming deep inside his Doctor.

He tried to keep his weight on his forearms as their breath slowly returned to normal. The Doctor reached up and pulled Jack down into a soft kiss. Deep love was radiating from his mind.

"I'm so glad we found each other again," the Doctor said in a shaky voice.

Jack sent his love back to the Doctor as he kissed him again. When he broke the kiss, the Doctor looked over at the food cart and laughed. "I think our breakfast has gone cold."

"Fuck breakfast," said Jack.

The Doctor growled and rolled Jack on his back straddling him, a wicked grin on his face.

"I think I can arrange that."  
  
 **Next in the series:** [Death Ritual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1850206)   
  
**Please comment, even just to say you liked it. It keeps me from going into withdrawal.**

  



End file.
